Narusaku Drabbles!
by cookiemania789
Summary: Different NaruSaku oneshot stories.
1. Ramen!

"No."

"Oh come on, just for a while."

"When I say no Naruto, I mean it." Sakura crossed her arms in front of her chest and huffed.

It was a cloudy afternoon with blankets of snow on the ground and the small lake in Konoha frozen and perfect for skiing. The place was quiet and for the most part empty, excluding the few villagers who had the same idea as Naruto to go ice skating that day. He scratched his cheek and looked pleadingly again at the pink-haired kunoichi.

Well, it really was his fault Sakura was so adamant about ice skating. When they were still in the academy he had pranked everyone from his class and one thing led to another and the ice beneath Sakura had collapsed. She had almost drowned in the ice cold water if it hadn't been for Shikmaru's quick thinking in calling Iruka and Sasuke who had the presence of mind to grab her flailing hand.

The skates weighed her down and she was unable to swim. Naruto's face, back then, was pale and looked horror-stricken. The guilt overwhelmed him and he cried in front of Sakura, snot faced and all, when she had been rescued. He had thrown himself at her feet and cried the whole day. It had taken Sakura a few months before she had forgiven him but the trauma of her drowning with the skates weighing her down never disappeared.

Until now, Naruto never quite forgave himself for the foolhardy lark.

Sakura looked at Naruto's pained face and cringed. She felt guilty that she couldn't enjoy this trip with the blonde but her fear outweighed her rational mind. She knew Naruto would never _ever_ let her go, but seeing even the skates made her blood run cold and her body stiff.

"Well...alright," Naruto glided towards her and left the ice. He then removed the skates from his feet and grabbed the boots he had thrown off to the side a few moments ago. After he had fixed his boots he stood up and then flashed his signature boyish grin at Sakura.

Naruto took Sakura's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Come on, I saw this new nabe place nearby."

"But you love Ramen, and Ichiraku is nearer." Sakura frowned.

Naruto chuckled. "But I love you more than Ramen and I know you're sick of it even if I know ramen is the best." He kissed her forehead while his thumb traced circles on the back of her hand.

Sakura smiled gently at Naruto. He then let go of their hand and put his arm around her shoulders. Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"I'm sorry." Sakura looked up at Naruto with a small frown.

"I should be the one saying that."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Naruto. We can't be perfect you know."

"I still feel bad." Naruto stopped walking and looked at Sakura worriedly. She heaved out a sigh and reached out to touch his face.

"I'm here, right now, with you." She looked intently at him and stroked his cheek gently. "I know you won't let me fall again now that I'm with you."

Naruto took her hand in his and leaned his head on her hand. "Yeah," He smiled at the woman in front of him. "Believe it."

* * *

 **AN:** Yes, well this story is a bit unexpected on my part but I really couldn't help writing some NaruSaku. This'll be a predominantly NaruSaku drabbles [hence the title]. I'm not really sure I can update this in a timely manner but I will try my best. 


	2. The ring

"Do you think she'll like this?"

"Make your own decisions, dobe. You're already old enough to decide for yourself."

Naruto let out a frustrated cry, took Sasuke by the shoulders and shook him vigorously. Sasuke, deadpanned, allowed the blonde to shake him back and forth like a ragdoll.

It was nearing the winter season and both men had dressed up warmly and snug. Thankfully both had not been assigned to any mission for the winter holidays. Sasuke watched Naruto pace back and forth in front of the 5th store (The FIFTH bloody store in a day!) they had visited. He stifled a yawn and glared at the dumb, jittering blonde.

He felt like a giggly teenage girl with all the window shopping they had done. Sasuke shuddered at the thought.

"You're stressing over a stupid ring." Sasuke, now irritated, glared at Naruto.

The blonde stopped mid-step then grinned sheepishly at his best friend. He scratched the side of his cheek then looked back at the ring on display.

It was a beautiful opal ring, elegant and simple in design.

For Naruto, it was THE perfect ring.

"Sorry, I just want everything to be perfect." Naruto sighed and slumped on the middle of the sidewalk. "I'm nervous, scared, excited and happy all at the same time. I-It's nerve wracking."

Sasuke let out a snort. Naruto glared at the Uchiha then threw a piece of paper he had been fiddling for a few hours before. Sasuke easily dodged the projectile.

"A dobe to the bone." Sasuke sighed then stood beside Naruto's hunched form. "She's not going to run away."

Naruto groaned and ruffled his hair vigorously. "Stop being so supportive, I'm not used to that side of you." Sasuke snorted again.

"If you stop acting like a pathetic dupe then I wouldn't have to pity you." Naruto grunted an unintelligible reply before sulking again.

A few seconds of silence passed.

"You really think she won't?"

"You're an idiot if you think she will."

Naruto sighed then looked up at Sasuke.

"Can I chicken out on this? Like, maybe postpone this for another year or so?"

Sasuke let out a frustrated huff, kicked Naruto on the rear then grabbed the blonde by his scarf, which in effect chocked Naruto. "Buy the goddamned ring and propose already. I am NOT going to do this again."

In the end, Naruto bought the opal ring. Sasuke kicked his bum, and pulled at Naruto's scarf every step of the way whenever the blonde wanted to run.

Naruto proposed to Sakura on New Year's Eve, in front of the rookie 9 and most of the villagers present, before the fireworks went off. Sakura vigorously nodded and shouted a resounding yes, all teary-eyed, beaming, and glowing. Everyone celebrated and threw in a hearty congratulatory remark at the now engaged couple, a few wolf whistles, cat calls, and a tousle of the hair here and there was made.

Afterwards when Naruto and Sasuke went out to drink, he told Sasuke that he had sweat buckets and trembled while Sakura stared at him wide-eyed.

"I really thought she would run."

Sasuke took a sip from his sake and clicked his tongue, "I told you, you were being an idiot." Naruto guffawed and refilled Sasuke's cup.

"Well, now you gotta help me with the wedding. You're gonna be my best man pal!" Naruto held out his cup before taking a gulp.

Sasuke stared at Naruto blankly.

Naruto's grin widened. "Yeah, that's right. You, my friend, are going to help me with the rings. Again. Oh and a few other things of course."

Sasuke groaned and banged his head on the table.

* * *

 **AN:** Aaaaand here's another one! I think Sasuke's a bit OOC but oh well. See you on the next one then! Thanks for reading :D


	3. Flower crown I

"Big sis! Big sis! Lookie! I made you a crown!"

Sakura, startled, abruptly stopped from her brisk walk and turned to search for the voice. She smiled when she saw a little girl, not older than 10 years old, running towards her.

"You shouldn't run around in the hallways, Hinami." Sakura chided gently when the little girl came to a halt in front of the medic nin. Hinami gave Sakura a sunny grin, her wide brown eyes twinkling in delight. Sakura shook her head then knelt down, smoothed out the little girl's curly chestnut hair then fixed her patient gown.

"M'sorry big sis, but look!" Hinami quickly presented her handiwork with pride. "Miss Ino helped me make it! I picked the flowers and Miss Ino taught me how to weave them together." Hinami puffed her chest and nodded proudly at herself.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh amusedly. She gently patted the little girl on the head before taking the flower crown. It was a bit tattered here and there, maybe from all the running and manhandling the child did as she ran around the hospital wing. Other than the disheveled appearance, it was very beautifully made. Hinami apparently chose Daisies for her crown.

"This is beautiful Hinami, you're a very talented young lady, aren't you?" When Hinami grinned and stuck up her nose smugly, Sakura laughed again.

"That's for you, so you'll look like a princess even more!"

Sakura smiled gently.

"Thank you Hinami, I'll treasure this with all my heart." Hinami giggled. Sakura shook her head then took Hinami's little hand in her own. "Well, you've had an exciting day haven't you? But you've got to rest and take your medications later."

Hinami made a disgruntled face at Sakura. "Do I have to? I feel a lot better now." She directed her pleading gaze at the pink haired medic nin then pouted.

Hinami was a very sweet child. She had been born quite weak and was a frequent patient of the hospital. Her immune system didn't develop properly so she gets sick quite easily. When Sakura became an official resident of the hospital, Hinami was promptly thrown into her care.

"Yes you have to. Don't you want to go home earlier and go to school again?" Sakura encouraged. She looked at Hinami's conflicted face before the little girl sighed in defeat. Sakura smiled again at the child's exasperated huff and nod as they made their way towards her room hand in hand.

When they entered Hinami's hospital room Sakura was surprised to see Naruto sitting at the side of the bed, his face scrunched up like a bored child. When Hinami saw Naruto she squealed before running and jumping towards the blonde. Naruto noticed their entrance a bit too late and the little girl all but barreled herself to the blonde. He let out a soft 'oof' as Hinami tackled him, almost losing balance from his seat.

"Hey there Kiddo!" Naruto grinned at the little girl when she looked up her eyes twinkling with delight. She hadn't had many visitors whenever she was confined. Her parents were almost always busy and she hadn't made many friends at school because of the illness.

Naruto had visited Sakura in the hospital a few months back bringing her packed food he had bought. It was a very busy week at the hospital and he knew that she hadn't been able to go home for a few days. When he arrived at the hospital, Sakura had been taking care of little Hinami and after a few jokes and Sakura cuffing him at the back of his head, Hinami had unofficially declared Naruto as one of her favorite person.

Next to her big sis Sakura of course, no one could beat Sakura from the number one position in her list.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sakura blinked as Naruto held out a plastic bag from the convenience store.

"Thought maybe we should eat together, 'sides I missed this little rascal." Naruto ruffled Hinami's hair while the child complained halfheartedly. Naruto then noticed the flower situated at the top of Sakura's head. Hinami noticed Naruto's gaze and instantly perked up.

"I made that big bro!" the little girl jumped gleefully. "Doesn't big sis look much prettier?"

Naruto grinned at Hinami the ruffled her hair again. "She does, doesn't she? Although she's been always pretty but you made her prettier that before. Good job!" Naruto high fived the little girl as she laughed.

Sakura shook her head a hint of blush dusting her cheeks at the compliment.

"C'mon then let's dig in!" Naruto started to unpack the bento boxes he bought.

"I'm still on rounds right now, just 2 more patients. Why don't you start eating and I'll just come back after I'm done." Sakura looked at her clipboard.

When Hinami opened her mouth to whine, Naruto cut her off and grinned at the pink haired medic nin. "Sure thing. I'll save this one for you then." He patted the box at the bottom. Sakura smiled appreciatively at the blonde before she left the room and checked the last two patients.

Hinami pouted. "I wanted all of us to eat together…"

Naruto shook his head and lifted Hinami to her bed. "She has to check on the others kiddo, it's her job." Hinami pouted a little but smiled again when Naruto opened one of the bento boxes. It was a teddy bear themed bento. Naruto laughed at Hinami's excited face and handed her the bento.

After a few minutes, Sakura came back and happily ate with them while Hinami told the two adults about her day. Sakura, after an hour of spending her break with Naruto and Hinami, went back to work. Naruto on the other hand stayed with the little girl and told her interesting stories about the other villages he had seen during missions. He refrained from telling her anything gruesome or morbid.

Hinami sighed wistfully and snuggled to one of her stuffed animals. Naruto gave her a questioning look and poked the little girl on the side which made her giggle. "What's wrong?"

The little girl pouted and fiddled with her stuffed toy. She hesitated for a bit then looked at Naruto sadly. "I… It's just that I wish you and big sis were my real parents."

A pained expression passed Naruto's face but was gone in just a second. He couldn't help but remember wishing the same thing about Iruka when he was a kid. He patted the little girl on the head. "Your parents love you. That's why they're working extra hard."

"But I don't want them to work hard! I want them here with me..."

Naruto saw the tears building at the side of Hinami's eyes. He sighed and raked his hair back. "Hey kiddo, look at me." Hinami refused to look at Naruto and hid her face at the back of the stuffed animal. Naruto shook his head. "Hinami, they're working hard so that they have money for you to be healthy. They want the best doctors in Konoha to take care of you so you'll be healthy and strong."

Hinami sniffed. "I miss them." Naruto patted the little girl on the head as she cried. He waited until her breathing became rhythmic before he himself left the room. When Naruto closed the door he gave Sakura a sad smile from where she hid.

"I wish we could do something more." Sakura gazed at Hinami's room ruefully. Naruto sighed and took Sakura's hand and enveloped them with his.

"You being here is helpful enough believe me I should know." Sakura smiled and squeezed Naruto's hand appreciatively. Naruto grinned then suddenly pulled her into a hug. Sakura let out a soft squeak then blushed at her lover's bold act of affection.

"Come on Princess, let's get you outta those stiff uniforms and into my bed." The blonde wagged his eyebrows while Sakura, scandalized, punched Naruto on the gut all the while blushing beet red. Naruto comically doubled over and clutched his stomach.

"Idiot!" Sakura stomped off leaving the blonde crumpled on the floor. She smiled to herself when she had rounded off at the corner where Naruto couldn't see her.

He really was an idiot, Sakura remembered Hinami's beaming mien and Naruto's goofy expression, but at least he was her one and only idiot.

* * *

 **AN:** Oh bugger, this semester has been awfully hectic! Never fear for I shall upload and write whenever I have free time. For now I hope you enjoy this light little story!


	4. Family life

"You're awful!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

The two children scowled at each other and growled—rather cutely in Sakura's opinion. Naruto tried to referee the sibling squabble. Sakura shook her head and raised a questioning brow at her daughter standing beside Naruto. Kushina—their eldest, with bright red hair and sparkling green eyes—shrugged her shoulders and huffed in annoyance at the twins.

The two arguing children, both with blonde hair and identical faces intensified their glare to each other. Nanako, the little girl with her blonde hair in two pigtails and striking electric blue eyes, pursed her lips and crossed her arms. Irumi, her younger twin, stuck out his tongue at his pouting sister. His blonde hair was pulled in a low ponytail to tame his unruly hair; if it had been cut short then his hair would have resembled his father when he was young. His forest green colored eyes flicked over to his dad before returning to glare heatedly at his sister.

"Gimme back my kunai! Uncle Sasuke gave that to me!" Irumi stomped his foot and puffed his cheeks.

"I told you I don't have it!" Nanako huffed out. "You're being awful again!"

Naruto grabbed Irumi by the back of his collar before his son could tackle his older twin sister. Irumi, after a while of thrashing about slowly stopped and started to whimper. "Come on Rumi, we could just ask your Uncle Sasuke for another one. He has lots of those at the Uchiha compound." Naruto tried to console his crying son.

Irumi shook his head and furiously rubbed his eyes to try and stop the tears. Big boys shouldn't cry!

Nanako's face softened and looked worriedly at her twin. "I'm bein' honest Rumi, I don't have Uncle Sasu's gift."

The blonde little boy cried harder and unabashedly latched on to his father. Kushina shook her head and motioned for Nanako to stand beside her. "Come on Nana, let's try and look for Rumi's kunai, eh?" The eldest whispered, her bright green eyes looking worriedly at her baby brother. Nanako immediately nodded her head vigorously and took her elder sister's hand, both went inside the playroom to try and look for their brother's precious gift.

Sakura smiled at her husband and held out her arms at Naruto indicating the blonde to transfer their little boy into her arms. Naruto stood up and gently pried off Irumi's arms around his neck and gave the little boy to the awaiting arms of his mother.

Irumi, upon seeing his mother cried even more and quickly stretched his arms towards her. Sakura tried to soothe Irumi's crying whispering encouraging words to her baby boy. Naruto watched his wife console their youngest before moving towards the room both his daughters went into. He saw Nanako frowning in concentration as she looked under the bed carefully. Kushina on the other hand searched for the kunai atop the drawers and tall places that Nanako couldn't reach. Both worked silently and very diligently. When they noticed Naruto at the doorway, Nanako immediately looked at her father worriedly.

"Is Rumi ok now daddy?" Nanako's blue eyes flicked at the closed door. Kushina, noticing her little sister's anxiety, laid her hand on her shoulder.

Naruto sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed. He sat Nanako on his knee while Kushina sat beside her father. "Your mum's trying to make him feel better right now, don't worry too much." He patted the little blonde girl on the head.

Nanako frowned. "But daddy I really didn't take it, I swear!"

Naruto hugged his daughter to calm her. "Oh I know sweetheart. You can't lie even if you wanted to you know." Both Kushina and Naruto chuckled. Nanako didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult.

"Rumi's pretty devastated Papa, I didn't even know Uncle Sasuke gave him a kunai." Kushina looked at her father inquisitively.

"Yeah, your uncle took your little brother last week and taught him how to throw a kunai. Apparently he gave the kunai that hit the board to Irumi. This was when you went out with your mom and Auntie Hinata." Kushina gave a soft "Oh" and remembered their picnic that day. How fun it would be for another girl's day out like that.

Nanako looked even more dejected and miserable. The twins did fight a lot but when it came down to it, they doted on each other more than anyone else. Nanako had described it to Naruto one time as having a vague link or feeling. She explained that whenever Irumi felt sad she also felt sad and vice versa.

Naruto shrugged it off as a twin thing.

Kushina, now a genin, was a model elder sister to the twins—whenever she wasn't bullying or pranking them, that is. Their eldest had apparently gotten Naruto's mischievousness. Sakura would always glare at Naruto accusatorily whenever they got called at the academy for Kushina's prank. Fortunately, especially for Naruto, Kushina had also inherited his never give up attitude and Sakura's quick eye of observation. This became useful whenever Sakura went berserk and both Naruto and Kushina would have to look for an escape route.

Sakura came in the room with the now sleeping Irumi in her arms. Naruto stood up and hurriedly took the sleeping boy from his wife and laid his son on the bed and tucked him in. Nanako quickly took off her shoes and laid beside her brother and waited for Naruto to tuck her in too. Naruto chuckled and obliged his daughter.

Sakura and Kushina smiled when Nanako went closer to Irumi and hugged her brother. Irumi, blearily hugged his sister back. Naruto ushered both Sakura and Kushina out of the room when he noticed the twin's even and rhythmic breathing.

When the three had seated themselves around the kitchen table with hot tea and biscuits laid in front of them, Kushina looked at her parents. "Was I much of a cry baby when I was a kid?"

Naruto snorted then grinned at his wife. Sakura on the other hand, sighed and looked amusedly at her daughter. "Well, no. Not realy."

Naruto snorted again. "What your mum's trying to say is no, you didn't cry much but you got mad. A lot."

Kushina gave them a deadpanned look.

Naruto bit his lip and tried not to laugh at the memory when Kushina, then a little 5 year old girl, instead of crying would hold her breath and/or glared at the source of her ire. It was tiring for both parents since Kushina, as stubborn as her parents even at a young age, would not breathe at all until she turned blue and purple. Naruto and Sakura, being newbie parents, panicked excessively at their first born whenever she decided to suddenly hold her breath.

Naruto, for all the crying, glaring and breath holding his children decided to do, was a pretty contented and happy bloke.

"I really love you guys!" Naruto firmly held Sakura and Kushina on the shoulder.

"Eww! Papa! Don't go mushy on me!" Kushina made a face to which both Naruto and Sakura just laughed off.

Yup. He loved being a father.

* * *

 **AN:** Here's another short ficlet, which in my opinion needs to be refined a bit more but oh well. I just love the idea of Naruto and Sakura having a hell of a time with their little spawn of devils. Maybe I'll put up one about that, hmmmmm. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
